the vampire stalker Elizabeth Howard and literary physics
by nutellandtumblrx
Summary: I have written about Elizabeth Howard from the vampire stalker, as I feel there should be more about her as she is quite an interesting character. the story follows her through the adventure and explain how she feels when she realises there is a portal between her world and her books world. DISCLAIMER: the characters belong to Allison van Diepen not me xx
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Howard, struck by fear, awoke, shaking and dripping with sweat. What world had she just imagined? And who were those people? She quickly removed the thick blanket from her legs and paced over to her MacBook. She wrote what she remembered. Tall, dark, handsome, tragic. Alexander Banks. There was James and Hannah too and… Vigo. Vigo Skaar. Even writing about him sent chills down Elizabeth's body. She felt his evil pulsating through her as she described him. Silvery hair. Cold, icy blue eyes. Vigo had killed Alexander's family and James was now Alexander's only living relative. She continued writing until around 3:30 then clambered back into bed. Elizabeth had a dream like that, night after night… after night…after night…`

*4years later*

As I pulled up to the bookstore I could hear the distant 'cheers 'and 'whooos' of my fans. I stepped out and secretly entered the bookstore through the back entrance. Whilst my agent, Ruby, smartened me up and re-did my makeup, as she usually did, against my will, I heard the crowd rushing in the front doors. After Ruby was finished with me, I slid through the silk curtains and there was an applaud, many girls started to cry and all the boys, there weren't many, went bright red. Apart from one. I squinted my eyes, I couldn't believe, I could have even been Alexander himself! I couldn't wait to get a photograph so I sped up the meet and greet a little to make sure I got to him. When I did get to him, he was with a rather beautiful girl. He was quite lucky. "Hello Elizabeth, may I talk to you privately?" he said in a dark, low voice. I still couldn't believe my eyes, and kind of chocked up a little bit. My agent stepped in for me "sorry that's not allowed but your free to a have a photo with her" she said in a cheery voice. Now I was really kinda freaking out. I saw several scars on his body; did he mutate himself just to look like alexander? He walked towards me and we huddled together for a photo. Once the camera flashed, he mumbled "you know who I am…" Alexander Banks said to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Im in a rush so this is really short, sorry x next week it will be longer x **_

I felt my face go pale and I didn't believe it at first, but then he revealed the scar on his tongue and handed me a piece of paper as he was pulled away. I quickly rushed out of the bookstore and went home to my children. It couldn't be him? I t couldn't be real! I slowly unrumpled the piece of paper. It read:

'VIGO IS COMING: 07542052898'

OH MY GOG. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! First the vampire murders. Then the so called Alexander Banks is real and now Vigo is apparently gonna kill me! I took no note of this and continued the next few weeks as normal, trying to forget what had occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

The mist hung over us like a blanket. To my knowledge, Jack and Tracy were asleep and Ollie had just got home from work. He was already in bed as he had a big tripp to LA tommorow. I was all by myself, all alone and all... vulnerable. i felt like i was being watched and after 'Alexander Banks' paid me a visit, I've been even more disturbed. I rushed upstairs before Vigo entered my mind once more.

_'IT WAS A ROUGH NIGHT FOR ELIZABETH AND A THOUSAND THOUGHTS AND VISIONS PASSED THROUGH HER MIND. BOTH VIGO AND ALEXANDER ARE GONE FROM HER MIND, WHICH IS EVEN WORSE FOR HER CONSIDERING THEY ARE IN HER WORLD...'_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Only I was awoken by the knocking. Ollie had already left for his flight and the kids were in bed. It was around 4 in the morning. no way was i answering the door at this time so i puffed ou my pillow and humphed into it.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I REALLY HATE PEOPLE.

_**SORRY THIS IS REALLY QUICK BUT REVISION MUST BE DONE AND RAINBOWS!**_


End file.
